cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
PB-NpO War
* RIA * CSN ---- Complaints and Grievances Union ---- * Int * ODN * Athens * =LOST= ---- Chestnut Accords ---- * CRAP * TTK * The Brain ---- NOIR ---- * Sparta * BRIG * Darkfall * AO ---- Doom House Accords ---- * GOONS * MK * Umbrella ---- Independents * TOMN * CMEA * SLCB * Hydra * Tetris * GO * wF * Legacy * NEAT * Hooligans * GRUE * Argent * LSF * \m/ * MHA * R |force2 = Synergy ---- * IAA * TIO * LoSS * GATO ---- The SuperFriends ---- * RoK * RIA ---- Ragnablok ---- * 57th ---- Kel-Morian Combine ---- * TCU * THL * BTA ---- Sirius ---- * TKTB * MCXA ---- Valor Accords ---- * UINE * ARES ---- NOIR ---- * Menotah * NoR * DT ---- A.Z.T.E.C. ---- * NV * GLOF * WAPA * Quantum * Colossus ---- Overlord's Protectorate Pact ---- * TPF * 64D ---- Independents * NpO * tLW * FAR * UPN * USN * STA * Genesis * \m/ * DRAGON * KoH * Exodus * GDA * CCC * NPO * TFD * NATO * TNG * Invicta * Sanitarium * NAC * Legion * UBD * CoJ * TLR * KN * CA * Olympus |strength1 = |strength2 = |notes = LoSS, THL, and Umbrella are also members of NOIR; NOIR alliances are involved in fronts on both sides of the war.}} Umbrella and GOONS are also members of Pandora's Box.}} RIA, GOD, and CSN are also members of the Chestnut Accords.}} RIA is at war with alliances on both sides of the war; \m/ was shortly at war with alliances on both sides of the war.}} BTA, IAA, TCU, and TIO are also members of Sirus.}} Ragnarok is a member of Ragnablok and the SuperFriends; SuperFriends is involved in fronts on both sides of the war.}} UINE is also a member of the Sirius bloc.}} }} The PB-NpO War is an expanding global war which started on January 17, 2011 between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order. It has since expanded to include numerous alliances from the Pandora's Box,SuperFriends, and Complaints and Grievances Union blocs on the side of VE, and Sirius, Ragnablok, Synergy, and AZTEC on the side of NpO. On January 24, 2011, the Federation of Armed Nations and Doomhouse pre-emptively declared war on the New Pacific Order, wildly escalating the conflict to involve several more large alliances on both sides. Initial Cause Dajobo, Imperial Regent (2nd in command) of the New Polar Order, was caught in logs appearing to encourage a friend of his, Lennox, in his efforts to infiltrate a major alliance. Dajobo suggested two alliances, one of them being the Viridian Entente, and then the rest of the logs constituted the two of them discussing how to go about doing so. A later set of logs shows Dajobo accepting screenshots from Lennox of VE warchest information. Controversy VE and its supporters claim that Dajobo was actively participating and advising a spy in infiltrating VE, and that he accepted the screenshots only supports their assertions that Dajobo was actively involved in the infiltration. VE, PC, FOK and iFOK declared war on NpO because of this aswell as Dajobo working to infiltrate VE, and with the NpO's Emperor, RandomInterrupt being hostile toward VE, they felt that their security was breached and that war was the only answer to how to deal with what they considered to be NpO's attacks. NpO and its supporters claim that it was a set up from the start, for VE, and by extension Pandora's Box, to hit NpO for reasons unrelated to the CB of infiltration or spying. They claim that Lennox was involved with VE from the start and that NpO never had a chance to avoid war because VE was too intent on hitting them to conduct diplomacy. General consensus, as corroborated by Lennox and VE, is that what started out as Dajobo conversing with Lennox about infiltrating VE, turned into Lennox trying to incite world war, by betraying Dajobo and revealing the plot to VE, who then decided to set up NpO with the screenshots so to confirm Dajobo's intentions or not. When Dajobo showed himself to be interested in the screenshots, knowing what they contained, it confirmed to VE that NpO was trying to gain information from spies who infiltrated VE, and they mobilized for war. Doom House-NPO War After a series of counters, treaty chains, and the like, the stage was set for NPO to enter into the war, as the only allies of NpO and STA not involved in the war (the Legion and the Phoenix Federation, respectively) were both allies of NPO, which would draw them in. When it became clear that the Legion and TPF did not intend to enter, which in turn would keep NPO out, the Federation of Armed Nations and Doom House made the decision to get them involved by way of a preemptive attack, similar to the move TOP and IRON pulled to get C&G involved in the BiPolar War. The move was decried by many for being the final nail in the moralist shroud MK had worn during the Karma War, by virtue of them preempting an alliance previously uninvolved and citing not liking them as one of the reasons for war. On the flip-side, there are many who felt that NPO had not paid for its crimes to FAN, and that NPO was purposely pulling the strings in letting its allies of allies burn, to preserve itself. Stats }} }} }} }} External Links Declarations of War For PB and Allies *Viridian Entente declares war on New Polar Order *Poison Clan declares war on New Polar Order *iFOK!-Alliance declares war on New Polar Order *The Order of Misfit Nations declares war on New Polar Order *FOK!-Alliance declares war on New Polar Order *R&R declares war on UPN and USN *GOD declares war on UPN *CMEA declares war on UPN and USN *SLCB declares war on RoK and TIO *Hydra declares war on TIO *The Brigade declares war on STA *ODN declares war on UINE and TCU. *Poison Clan declares war on TCU, tLW, FAR and UINE. *Athens declares war on TCU, tLW, FAR, and UINE. *VE declares war on STA and IAA *The International declares war on FAR, UINE, tLW, and TCU *GOD declares war on GATO *Tetris declares war on UINE *Guru Order declares war on ARES *World Federation declares war on STA *CRAP declares on GATO *CSN declares war on LoSS *TTK declares war on GATO *Legacy declares war on LoSS *Hooligans declares war on The Conservative Underground and Federation of Allied Republics *Sparta declares war on Exodus *NEAT declares war on The Hanseatic League *=LOST= declares war on The Hanseatic League *GRUE declares war on The Hanseatic League *The Brain declares war on LoSS *Umbrella & Argent declares war on STA *LSF declares war on MCXA *Sparta declares war on Nueva Vida *GRUE declares war on MCXA *ODN declares war on MCXA *=LOST= declares war on MCXA *DICE declares war on MCXA *NEAT declares war on MCXA *Doomhouse declares war on NPO *MK declares war on CCC *\m/ DoW on NPO *Darkfall declare War on NV, GLOF, & NATO *MHA declares war on The Foreign Division, We Are Perth Army and Colossus *CSN declares war on DT *Team Rocket declares war on \m/ *Alpha Omega declares war on GLOF For NpO and Allies *New Polar Order recognition of hostility *The Lost World declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *Imperial Assault Alliance declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *The Imperial Order declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *FAR and UPN declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *United Sovereign Nations declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *Ragnarok declares war on Poision Clan *57th Overlanders DoE/Ragnablok/DoW on Poison Clan *TKTB declares war on SLCB *UINE declares war on SLCB in Defense of TIO *TCU declares war on SLCB *STA declares war on Poison Clan *LoSS declares war on Hydra *GATO declares war on RIA *Genesis declares war on FOK *ARES declares war on FOK *\m/ declares war on SLCB *Menotah declares war on R&R *DRAGON declares war on PC *Exodus declares war on RIA *The Hanseatic League declares war on The International *MCXA declares war on The International and Tetris *KoH declares war on Misfit Nations *GDA declares war on Tetris *NV declares war on wF, and AZTEC declares Support *BTA declares war on Hooligans *CCC declares war on FOK *NPO Recognizes Hostility with Doom House *AZTEC declares war on Sparta *TFD, NATO, TNG declares war on Sparta *NoR Declare War on wF *Sanitarium Declare war on GOONS *NAC DoW on GOONS *TPF Declares war on GOONS *The Legion Declares War on GOONS *Invicta Declaration of War on GOONS *64Digits Declaration of War on GOONS *UBD Declares War on NEAT *KoH Recognition of Hostility with VE *CoJ Declare War on GOONS *DT declare war on Legacy *Olympus declares war on GOONS *Confederatio Aesir Declares war on VE *TLR Declare war on GOONS *Kerberos Nexus declares war on Mushroom Kingdom For Both *RIA Declares War on SLCB and IAA Withdraws and Surrenders For PB and Allies *NPO and \m/ declare a White Peace For NpO and Allies *The Hanseatic League surrenders to The International & Co. *Menotah and R&R White Peace Announcement *TCU surrenders to ODN, Athens, INT, SLCB, PC and Hooligans Declarations of Neutrality *POT annouces it will remain neutral *ONYX declares it will remain neutral Related Links *Name that war! *VE-Polar Propaganda *A call to those betrayed by Polaris *War Stats *Everything Must Die *Impero's Game: The Truth About the Alleged Spying and Evidence of Deception *Response to Rebel Virginia's False Accusations *Google War Stats Spreedsheet *Margrave's Comedy Show Category:Global Wars